Forgive or Forget, Time and Time again
by Querida32
Summary: Ginny Weasley and the Malfoy siblings were best friends, but one day the Malfoy's stop showing up to play and stopped all contact with Gin. Now Gin is starting Hogwarts where Draco attends and Avery will be attending. DG and AB
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ginny Weasley, Avery Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy were good friends as children, but one day the Malfoy Children stopped coming to the park to play and stopped owling Ginny. Ginny hasn't spoken to them since she was six years old. Now Ginny is starting to attend Hogwarts were Avery will attend and Draco attends with Ginny's brother Ron. Ginny forgives Avery, but can she forgive Draco completely? **

**AN: So I haven't wrote in a while so I hope this works!**

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"What Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"You've been in the bathroom for a half an hour! Some of us still need to use it!"

"I'm just about done just hold on! Merlin!"

I finished drying my hair and opened the door.

"There you go, sir." I said while Ron rolled his eyes.

I went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Mum."

"Ah Good Morning Ginny dear." Mum said in a hushed tone.

"Mum you are not going to cry are you?"

"My last child is finally going to be going to Hogwarts!" My mum wailed while giving me a hug.

"Mum your squishing me!"

"I'm sorry it's just going to be so lonely here."

"You'll have Dad here and it's not like I'm going to be gone forever."

"I know, now eat up before your brothers and Harry come down to eat.

Once everyone was full from eating we all loaded into the car and head to Kings Cross. My mum and dad followed me closely all the way to the train. They were looking around a lot.

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Dad said.

I hear my mum inhale quickly. I looked at her and then to where she was looking. That was when I saw them. No one could have missed them with their white blonde hair.

It has been five years since they stopped showing up at the park. Draco has grown up a lot and was very handsome, just like I knew he would be. Avery still had her small, short form. I was grabbed by the arm.

"Come on Ginny dear you don't want to miss the train! That would be a bad first year start!" Mum said.

I nodded. "Alright."

"I wonder where Harry and Ron went." Mum said looking around while we walked towards the train.

"They are probably with Hermione." I said.

"Oh yes. I just can't believe they didn't say goodbye. Oh well, have a good first year Ginny. Write to us and we will see you around Christmas time."

"I will, I will."

"Bye Gin-bug." My dad said giving me a hug.

"Bye." I said hugging him back.

I went onto the train and found an empty compartment. The only people I knew were people I haven't spoken to in five years, Ronald and Harry. So an empty compartment had to do, since Ron and Harry are missing.

My compartment door opened to a bushy brunette. I knew instantly that it was Hermione.

"Oh you must be Ginny! I saw the red hair and thought Ron was here."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "Yes, I'm Ginny. Hermione right?"

"Yes, Ron and Harry must have told you about me."

"Oh yes, but if you were wondering where they are I haven't seen them since we got to the train station sorry. Must have lost them coming through the wall."

"Oh well, they will come and find me. "

"Have you met anyone in your year yet?" She asked sitting down.

"No not yet. I know someone form when I was younger, but that's all."

"Oh and who is that?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't know her, maybe her brother I guess."

"Is he in my year?"

"Yeah, Ron doesn't like him though."

"Oh I see."

"Avery Malfoy is the girl and-"

"Draco Malfoy is her brother?" She sneered.

"Yeah. Do you not like him either?" I asked.

"He is extremely rude and a downright foul git!"

"That doesn't sound like the Draco I knew."

"Well that is the Draco everyone at Hogwarts knows."

"Oh well I guess I haven't seen him and talked to him in five years so I guess something changed him."

Hermione didn't really say anything after that. We sat in silence for another ten minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find Harry and Ronald." I nodded and she left.

I went back to staring out the window.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley?" I turned to see who was saying my name.

"I thought I saw you and your parents at the train station! I haven't seen you in how long now?"

"It's been five years Avery."

"Oh right sorry. Has it been that long? It feels like it was only yesterday that we were playing together at the old park."

"Do you remember that?" Avery asked.

"Yeah I do." I whispered.

"You're mad aren't you? At Draco and I?"

"You can't expect me to not be mad! You two promised me you would show up and if you couldn't you would owl me! You never did. I wrote to you for months before my mum stated hiding the parchment!"

"You two were my best friends and you treated me like shit!" I yelled.

Avery was looking down.

"Ginny we wanted to come, we really did, but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." I hissed.

"If you didn't want to hang out with me just tell me."

"Ginny your acting childish. We were five, Draco was six! Do you think we had the choice of coming to the park or not?

"You used to tell me your parents didn't care what you two did as long as you took one of your stupid house elves!"

"Well I guess they did they told Draco that he had to stop acting like a child and start learning manners and start learning how to be a true Malfoy."

"What a good excuse. What's yours?"

"Ginny I'm telling you the truth! I don't have an excuse, happy?"

"I was told Weasleys shouldn't have friends like the Malfoys!"

"Why couldn't you have told me that five years ago?"

"Because we weren't allowed to talk to you anymore! Both of our parents thought we would grow out of hanging out with each other. Or we would forget about all of this."

I sighed. I knew I believe Avery. It sounded just like her parents. "What are we going to do?"

"I mean a lot has changed. My parents think that I've forgotten about you and Draco and you parents think they made you hate me."

"Our parents don't have to know about us hanging out." Avery said.

"But do you think Draco will go along with it? I know Ron won't go along with it. He hates Draco."

"Draco might not. I don't know though, he kinda turned into a Daddy's Boy."

"Well I guess we will—"

"AVERY ELIZABETH MALFOY! What do you think you are doing?"

"Catching up with an old friend. I don't see anything wrong with this. You remember Ginny, though, don't you Draco."

"We aren't suppose to talk to any Weasley's, especially Gin-Weaslette."

"Draco stop the act. Mum and Dad don't have to know we are talking to her."

"She talks to mudbloods!"

"You use to too! Remember? Before Dad brainwashed you!"

"Just because dad thinks they are blood traitors doesn't mean that we have to listen!"

"Well you go on and talk to that filth, but I'm not!" He hissed

I couldn't believe this was coming out of Draco's mouth. He never cared before about talking to muggles or muggle-borns. Maybe Ron, Harry and Hermione were right, that he did change. I turned away from Draco. I started to look out the window again. My eyes began to get blurry. I wasn't going to cry over a lost cause. It has been years, I just need to get over it. I told myself.

"All I have to say Avery is just be ready for when Father fines out. I won't tell him, but that doesn't mean anyone else won't."

"Okay brother." Avery hissed and Draco left.

The train finally got to Hogwarts. Avery and I walked with the rest of the first years to the boats with Hagrid. "Draco has told me a lot about Hogwarts, but his words don't even describe how beautiful it is." Avery said.

"I know!"

We had to wait in the hallway while the older students were seated. An older lady walked out. "Good evening first years! I'm Professor McGonagall. At this time we will proceed to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Which are: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. After you have all been sorted the feast will begin. Now follow me!"

We entered the Great Hall with all eyes on us. Avery was waving at people she knew and I was looking for Ron and Harry. They were not sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Name after, name was called. Avery was finally called.

"Wish me luck!" she whispered.

"Good Luck!"

"Ah another Malfoy." The Hat said. Avery just smiled. "Well, well, well there are two houses you would do well in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

I looked at the Slytherin table and if looks could kill Draco would have all of Hogwarts dead.

"But to make your father proud, Slytherin!" Draco's glare became a smirk and he clapped loudly.

I was the last to be sorted. "Ginny Weasley."

I walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. "Ah the last of the Weasley's. I see a brave and powerful witch. Harder to choose than your brothers. Hmmm… I think bravery pulls through for you though so Gryffindor it is!"

I could hear Fred and George cheering loudly. Avery was also clapping loudly. To my surprise though, Draco was clapping too. The rest of Slytherin stayed quiet. I hopped down to the Gryffindor table where I was hugged and congrats. The feast began and all I could think about was how this was either going to be the best time of my life, or the worst.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW GOOD BAD I DON'T CARE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!**


	2. A little fun and a little trouble

**Chapter two (Few years later)**

**AN: So this jumps a little ahead. I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Avery and the plot though! PLEASE Enjoy and review!**

Draco and I haven't spoken to each other on good terms since first year. We kept our distance. Avery and I stayed great friends, but Draco couldn't go back to his old ways. He was what Avery said he is, a Daddy's Boy. He had to follow his Father's rules. The only time he has ever noticed me was after the Chambers of Secrets and he said he was sorry and hoped that I was okay and it was wrote in a letter.

Next week I would be starting my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today Avery and I were going to Diagon Alley for supplies and Avery wanted more clothes.

"Mum I'm heading to Diagon Alley."

"Who are you going with again?"

"A few people in my year. Luna is going to be there." I lied.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I always am!" I grabbed some floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley." I stepped out of a fireplace and saw that I was in the bookstore.

"About time Ginny!"

"Sorry Avery. My mum is such a worry wart."

"Well things are getting worse." Avery sighed.

"I know, it is just so annoying sometimes especially when she said I shouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. It is not like I haven't been through enough already!"

"Yeah, when you wrote that I couldn't believe it! Hogwarts is suppose to be the safest place especially because Dumbledore is still Headmaster."

"I know and Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to be there."

"Okay well we should probably get books while we are here." I said.

"Well duh. I have to get Draco's stuff too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah he is gone for today, but he said he would try to make it back so I wouldn't have to get all of it."

"Do you really think he will come?"

"No, my brother doesn't do anything himself anymore. Either father has someone do it for him, a house elf or even me!"

"I would never do anything for my brothers like that!"

"Oh you would too especially if it was your father giving the orders!"

I laughed. "You're probably right."

"Draco just seems to get more evil every year."

"Yeah! I live with him and I have seen him about five times. He is up to something and it has to do with You-know-who."

"Voldemort?"

"Ginny Sh! You know how people are!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Do you think Draco will ever go back to being himself?" I asked.

"I doubt it. Sorry Ginny you'll never get to date him." Avery laughed.

"Like I want to."

"Everyone wants to date me, Weasley."

"Hi Draco." We mumbled.

"So Avery what have you gotten me so far?"

"Just your books. You can hold them now though."

"I would rather not, Thanks. I'll just call my house elf or better yet Weasley you can hold them!" I glared at him.

"Draco stop it! Just call your damn house elf!"

"Now, Now Ave Ladies shouldn't speak like that." Avery rolled her eyes.

We walked around and got the rest of our school supplies. "Now clothes shopping!" Avery said clapping. "You two can do that yourselves. I'm going to go get ice cream!" "You go do that Draco." Avery said in a monotone voice.

"I would stop acting like that Avery."

"What are you going to do?"Avery said. "You can't tell Daddy because he is in Azkaban!"

Draco pulled out his wand. "You should care where your father is!"

"Why should I? He doesn't care about me! I'm their little mistake remember? The only reason your mum took me in was because she always wanted a daughter. All Dad does anyway is change you into an evil bastard!" "You use to be best friends with Ginny and now you hate her because of our good for nothing father!"

"Avery you don't have to bring me into this."

"Oh no Avery it is really okay!" Draco said.

Draco turned towards me. "Did you really think we would be friends forever? A Malfoy and a Weasley? You have to be kidding me!"

"Avery and I are still friends and you know you don't have to be like everyone else in your family!"

"Avery isn't a true-"

"Don't you dare say it." I hissed.

"Malfoy!" He hissed back. I slapped him.

"I could have done much worse, Malfoy!"

"Like you have the courage to do so." Draco said. I pulled my wand out. "Remember who you are dealing with and remember that we aren't at Hogwarts so neither of us can do magic."

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy!" I hissed.

"You should be." He sneered.

"Go Home Draco." Avery sighed.

"My pleasure sister." He said and started to walk away.

"Don't let him get to you Avery."

"I'm use to it. I just don't get how I'm not a true Malfoy. I have just as much Malfoy blood as Draco does. Lucius's blood runs through my veins too, yeah I have a tramp for a real mother, but I've never met her."

"It's a good thing Ave."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Do you still want to go shopping?"

"No I'll just order them out of a magazine."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"Oh it is okay! It is probably best that I go home now. I don't want my mum to go Looney."

"Yes, don't want you to not be able to come to school!"

"Of course. See you on the train, yeah?"

"Yes, I'll save you spot!"

"You better! See you then!"

"BYE!" Avery said giving me a hug.

I flooed back home.

"Ginny where have you been?" Mum said running into the living room.

"Mum I went to Diagon Alley remember? I've only been gone for two hours."

"Oh I thought it was much later."

"Yeah, well I'm going to my room."

I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed. It was getting harder and harder for both Avery and I to attempt to be nice to Draco. Something was going on and he was trying to push everyone further away. Not just me anymore, but Avery too.

I started to pack a little before supper to try to keep my mind off of things. There was a knock on my door. "Come in, it's open." Harry walked in.

"Harry!" I said giving him a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, thought I would come and say hi."

"Well hello. How is your summer been going?"

"How do you think?"

"Not good."

"Yeah."

"Well hopefully the next week will be more fun!"

"I hope so! I better go see Ron."

"I think Hermione is here too. I saw her stuff downstairs earlier."

The next week past by quickly and the next thing I knew we were boarding onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Ginny!" Avery yelled.

"Avery how are you?"

"Good, I guess. Extremely glad to be going back!"

"Me too! Let's go find a compartment we can talk there."

We finally found an empty compartment towards the back of the train.

"So how was the last week of summer?" Avery asked.

"Pretty good. Went by pretty quickly. Harry and Hermione stayed at my house."

"Oh fun." Avery said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't like them."

"I don't get why you like Harry."

"I don't like Harry."

"Oh whatever Gin. You've liked Harry since you were born."

"I have no liking towards Harry. He is like another brother to me."

"Well then your incest." Avery said. I scrunched my nose and laughed.

"I like someone else."

"Hopefully It is me." Draco said walking in.

"As if Ferret."

"Draco what do you want?"

"Can't I come see my little sister."

"That would be a first in three years. What do you really want?" Avery asked.

"You forgot to grab money from Mother."

"Oh how kind of you to bring that to me."

"Your welcome."

Draco sat down next to me. "Draco leave." Avery and I yelled.

"I'm content here."

"Don't you have slags to please?" I said.

"Oh Weasley has claws." He said holding his hands out like claws. I rolled my eyes."But I have always known you had a temper." He turned towards Avery. "Ave do you remember that one time at the park when Ginny made that tree fall because we couldn't have her come home to the manor."

"Yes I do Draco." She said with a straight face.

"Aw tough crowd. Lighten up. You two use to laugh all the time."

"That was when you were normal not a Daddy's Boy and a Volde-"

"Don't say his name." Draco hissed.

"Well then don't come in here acting like you use to! Don't try to pull that shit! Because we aren't going to fall for your acts!" I yelled.

"How do you know I'm acting, maybe I act at school."

"Because there are times when we are alone and you still act like a bastard! Draco your only liked at Hogwarts because the girls want to get into your bedroom and every other Slytherin because you're a Malfoy, your dad is the dark lords #1 person and you're going to be right up there too!" I yelled. "No one else likes you! Your own sister doesn't want to talk to you anymore because of what you have become. You don't have to pull an "act," but Ave and I are never going to believe it. Just stay out of my life. I'll try to stay out of yours. "

"Well I think it is time for me to go, Blaise is waiting for me." Draco said softly. He left.

"I think you got to him."

"Yeah right and if I did good."

"You don't feel bad do you?"

"Not really, it feels good actually. I needed to yell at him like that for a long time."

"I'm glad you did."

"Well I need a nap after that!" I said. Avery laughed.

I woke up shortly before getting to the station. "Avery."

"What?" She groaned.

"Get up we are almost there!"

We both got up and changed into our school robes. "I can not wait for the feast. I'm starving!" Avery said.

"Ave you're always hungry." She laughed.

"True, true. " The train stopped suddenly.

"Jeez that stop wasn't very good." Avery said. I laughed.

"Ave I'll see you later. I'm going to meet up with Ron and them."

"See you later."

I waited for a few minutes for them to come. "Weasley you're going to miss all the carriages. You better hop on."

"Yeah, whatever Blaise." I looked around for Ron and them and got into Zabani's carriage.

"So I heard you yelled at Draco."

"Figured Draco would tell you."

"I am his best mate."

"I Can't believe you can be his friend."

"What you said actually bothered Draco."

"Good."

"You don't mean it." Blaise said sighing.

"I actually do, he is a bastard."

"Do you really believe he is?"

"yes it has been like eight years since he was nice so why would I believe that this is an act."

"Well he still likes you." Blaise said getting off the carriage.

"Well he shows it well…" I said sarcastically to know one in particular.

"Who are you talking to Ginny?" I jumped.

"No one Luna."

"Oh okay, I always think it's nice to talk to yourself though, but in this month quibbler you can learn about good creatures to talk to." She said handing me one.

"Thanks Luna."

We got to the Great Hall. "There you are!" Ron yelled. "Where were you? Mum would flip if something happened to you especially on the first day of school."

"Calm down Ron. I was waiting for you down at the station, but I found out you already left."

"Do you guys no where Harry is?" Hermione asked.

"I Haven't seen him since this morning." I said.

"He is okay." Ron said shoving his mouth full of food.

"Don't you care at all Ronald!" Hermione said hitting Ron with a book. The doors opened and Draco walked in.

"Malfoy is up to no good."

"Ron you always think Draco is up to no good." I said.

"Why do you still call him Draco?"

"It's just a habit Ron."

The doors opened again and Harry walked in. "Harry what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." He said glaring straight at Draco. I looked over and Draco just raised both eyebrows.

"Harry your bleeding!" Hermione stated.

"I know, I'll be fine Luna fixed my nose."

"Well I think you should tell a teacher if someone hurt you."

"I'm fine Hermione!"

"Just leave him alone Mione, let the man eat." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

After I was done eating I headed up to the fifth year dormitories. "Ginny,Ginny! Wait Up!"

"Hey Avery." I said turning around.

"There is a back to school party happening in the Slytherin common room you should come." Avery said jumping up and down.

"I don't think Slytherin's would want a Gryffindor in their house." I said shaking my head.

"Oh all fifth years and up are invited so you won't be the only Gryffindor."

"I don't know. I am a Weasley and a Gryffindor. I really don't think I'm welcomed."

"Well I invited you so you can come."

"Ave I have nothing to wear!"

"Stop making excuses. You know you can borrow something of mine."

"Fine, I'll come."

"Yay! You can stay in my dorm too, if you're worried about getting caught."

"Okay."

We linked elbows and walked down to the Malfoy Dormitories.

"Lets see… I think something green." Avery said tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"Green? Really Avery?" I sighed.

"Oh I know it is your favorite color, so don't say one word. It goes well with your hair anyway." She said walking towards her walk-in closet. She threw many articles of clothing out of her closet until she came running out of her closet.

"Perfect! I finally found it!" She screamed.

"What is perfect?" I said trying to get a glimpse of what she found.

"Not yet, you'll see I have to find shoes!"

She came back out of the closet a few minutes later with a few outfits and shoes.

"Well I know which one I want you to wear, but I thought I would let you have some choice."

"Oh you're so thoughtful." She laughed and laid them on her bed. I looked over them.

"Avery I can't wear these!"

"Sure you can."

"Avery some of it is see through!" I yelled.

"Just on the back and stomach, you don't have to wear it either." I rolled my eyes.

I saw a green dress and I lifted it up. "A corset top?"

"It is hot and perfect for you! You'll have all the boys on you!"

"This looks like it covers up my body the most." I sighed.

"You need to open up more! You're only a teen once!"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have an overprotective brother here! Or should I say Brothers!"

I went into the bathroom and change quickly. I looked at the mirror. It was a little tight on the top, but it was bearable. It made my breast look twice the size they were. I knew what Avery meant now, about guys going to be all over me. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"It's about time you got out here! You look hot!"

"Thanks I guess…"

"Now hair and make-up time! I'm thinking something crazy!" Avery said taking out her wand.

She said a few spells and handed me a pair of high-heels. I put them on quickly.

"They are kind of high."

"There not that bad. I have worse."

Avery dragged me over to a mirror once I was done putting them on.

I inhaled quickly. "Wow." The dress did make my breast look bigger and it made me have curves for once. My hair was in a pony tail with the bangs in a bump. The pony tail part had a back combed effect to it. It looked like I just woke up, in a good way though.

"The boys are going to eat you up!" Avery said hugging my shoulders.

"Okay."

"Have more confidence! You're hot! I'm going to get ready though!"

Avery went into her bathroom. I kept looking at my appearance. I was so use to wearing my brother's clothes or my uniform. I was in awe. I knew Avery had good style and it would be her dream job to become a fashion designer, but I didn't think she would be able to change little old me to something actually good looking. Avery came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a black corset top with the strings in the back a blood red color. She had tight blue jeans on with knee high black boots. Her hair had braids on each side and the top was a bump and the rest of it had the bed-head effect too. She had smokey eye shadow and red lips.

"Your brother is going to kill you!" I said.

"He isn't like your brothers. He probably won't even notice. It is your brothers we have to worry about."

"They won't be here, so don't worry."

We headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"Try to have fun Gin!

"I'll try I promise."

"I'll be with you the entire time!"

We got to the Slytherin common room. There was a lot of Ravenclaws there and about every Slytherin.

"Avery there isn't one Gryffindor here."

"So what I invited you, they won't say a thing."

"That is because you're the Slytherin Princess."

"She is our queen." Blaise said coming up and giving her a hug.

"Blaise!" Avery said with a big smile.

"How is little Malfoy doing tonight?"

She frowned. "Do you have to call me that."

"I have been calling you that since you were born. I'm not changing now."

"I'm not little anymore and according to your best mate I'm not a Malfoy either."

"You will always be little and don't listen to that brother of yours. I think he is losing it."

"I agree." I said.

"Well Weaselette! Looking very very good tonight!"

I blushed. "It was all Avery's doing and these are her clothes."

"Ginny just take a compliment when you can. If you explain stuff no boy will like you." Blaise said.

"Thanks then."

Avery and Blaise linked arms and started to walk towards the bar. We were stop before we could make it. Avery started to talk to a group of people and Blaise decided he was going to get drinks. I sighed and went and sat down on a chair.

"Ginny!"

"Luna what are you doing here?"

"I was invited just like the rest of the school."

"Yeah, well you'll probably only be seeing one Gryffindor."

"I heard they all declined."

"Yeah Slytherin's having invited Gryffindors surprised me in the first place." I said looking towards where Luna was. She was gone. "Luna?" I said looking around. I found her in a corner talking to a plant. "Well there goes my company. " I sighed and rested my chin in the palms of my hands.

"Gin-Weasley?"

"What Dra-Malfoy?"

"Wow my sister can fix people up."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair.

"Wait, I didn't mean for it to sound bad."

"Sure Dra-Malfoy."

"No Really you look amazing!" Slytherin colors suit you."

"I'm not a Slytherin, nor will I ever be."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry Green looks good on you."

"Thanks and good thing you stopped yourself that time."

He smirked. "Do you want a drink?"

"Are you going to poison it?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" He said smirking.

"Don't joke. It is not funny."

"Fine, you can make sure of it. I promise I won't poison your drink."

"Your promises mean so much to me." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked at me.

"Fine, you can get me a butterbeer." I said.

"How about something a little stronger?" 

"No thanks. I'm in a room full of Slytherins. I don't think getting drunk is a good idea."

"I'll protect you." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh that makes me feel so safe." I said putting my hand to my chest.

"Trust me for once."

"No thanks, but I'll take my drink." I said doing a shooing motion with my hand.

"Be nice Weasley."

"Please?" I said pouting. Draco turned and walked away. I sat back down.

"Ginny come play a game with us!" Avery yelled.

"No I'm fine. I don't really want to play a drinking game."

"Aw! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay well I'll be over there if you change your mind." She said running back towards Blaise.

Draco came back with two drinks a few minutes later.

"None of those look like butterbeer."

"They don't have any."

"Then why does Luna have one."

"They ran out?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice try Malfoy. I'll go get it myself."

"You might not want to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you're in a house full of Slytherins."

"Fine, Malfoy what did you get?"

"A fire whiskey."

I rolled my eyes. "When you said you wanted me to have something stronger you didn't lie."

"It is only the best."

"Okay." I said slowly taking a sip.

"This is really good! Strong, but good. I like the burning feeling."

"See I have good taste."

"This is the only good taste you have." I whispered.

"Be nice Ginny."

"I'm Ginny now? Make up your mind before you talk to me." I said getting up.

"Don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason, Malfoy."

"Stop calling me Malfoy. I know you don't like it and I know you only do it because of your brother, Potter and Granger."

"So what, you call me Weasley or Weaslette!"

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything!"

"You don't get it Ginny!"

"Get what? Please tell me because I don't get it!"

"You and I can't be friends because-"

"Because if your father found out you would be dead or worst if Voldemort finds out he will punish you!"

"Voldemort wants me to be friends with you! He wants to get into your head again! I don't want to risk the chance of you getting hurt by him again."

"You never cared the first time! So why care now! "

"I've always cared! I just have to hide it! To protect you."

"No to protect yourself! I don't believe you anymore Malfoy! I can't!"

"Ginny are you okay?" Avery said walking up behind Draco. I hadn't noticed that my eyes were full of tears.

"I'm just peachy. Come on Avery I decided I want to drink some more."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I started to walk away with Avery.

"Ginny please!"

"Draco I'm done! I've been trying to believe you were just pretending for years now. I just can't anymore. You lost your chance a long time ago."

I turned towards Avery. "I want another fire whiskey."

"Let's go to the bar then."

"Another fire whiskey." I said to the bartender.

"That's a little strong for you Weasley." Nott said.

"Nothing is strong for me Notts."

"Well isn't it a little risky for you to be drinking that."

"I'm not scared. Thanks for caring." I turned and got my drink from the bartender. I took a large drink of it. "Wonderful! Avery what gave were you playing?"

"Beer pong why?"

"Lets go play!"

After many games of beer pong I was trashed. I could barely hold the paddle. "Ave youuu should n-not have put these shoes on me!" I said laughing.

"That dress too!" She said laughing.

I looked down and my dress had ridden up extremely high. I laughed, "Opps!"

"Avery we are playing seven minutes in heaven want to join?"

"Who is?"

"Just me and you!" Blaise said.

"Okay." She said hanging all over him. "Bye Gin-Gin!" She said waving.

"Bye Avery." I said waving back.

"Weasley lets play again." Notts said.

"Nah I'm just going to sit here."

"Well then let me get you a drink."

"Another Fire Whiskey would be wonderful!"

"Right up!"

"Yay!"

Notts left to get me a drink. I looked around, there was a lot of snogging going on and of course a lot of drinking. I noticed Draco was sitting by himself, just staring at his drink. I have never seen him be alone he always had Blaise or Pansy with him. He looked towards the bar and then back at me. I looked away. Notts came over a minute later.

"there you go Weasley, drink up!"

"Oh I will!" I took a drink and started to cough. "Swallowed down the wrong pipe."

"Oh no that is not good." He said in a monotone voice and he was smirking.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing?" I heard Draco yell.

"What Malfoy? I'm just having a little fun. Isn't that what this party is all about?"

Everything started to get muffled out. I couldn't understand what Draco was saying to Notts. Black spots started to appear in my vision and everything started to spin. "Draco, Draco I-," then I blacked out.

**AN: Well here is chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review some more. Thanks for the tips everyone and It deff did skip a head. I don't think I could have kept a romance story in year one! Poor Draco and Ginny! REVIEW SOME MORE!**


	3. The thunder continues to roll

**Chapter Three**

***Draco's POV***

I knew Notts was trying to do something the whole night, but Ginny was always with Avery so he didn't try anything. I saw Avery leave with Blaise. I rolled my eyes. I didn't exactly like that my best mate and my sister were involved with each other. I turned my attention back to Ginny and my glass of fire whiskey. I noticed that Notts left towards the bar and whispered something into the bartender's ear. I looked over to Ginny, who was turning her head away from my direction. Notts left the bar with two drinks. I followed him with my eyes, until I saw that he was heading in Ginny's direction.

He said something and Ginny replied and took a drink and started to cough. I stood quickly and walked over to them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I yelled at Notts.

"What Malfoy? I'm just having a little fun, isn't that what this party is for?"

"You're trying to poison Gin-Weasley!"

"What's it matter to you. It is just a Weasley. There is enough of them I don't think they will notice."

"But it is something that could get you expelled! You know she's friends with Potter and Potter is Dumbledore's favorite and he would do anything to keep Potter happy!" It was the first thing that came to my mind and it sounded good.

"Draco, Draco I-" I noticed Ginny was falling. I quickly grabbed for her.

"I'm warning you Notts, don't do something stupid!"

I picked Ginny up and headed up to my room. I set her down on my bed once I pulled down the covers. I covered her back up. I ran my hands threw her hair to get it out of her face. "I'm sorry Ginny. I wish I could tell you the truth about everything and things could go back to how they use to be. I wish you believed me. I wish Avery didn't hate me either. Someday though we will be back to normal, I promise." I whispered.

I went into my bathroom to get ready for bed. I went into my medicine cabinet to get a hangover potion and something for the poison. I set it on my nightstand and then grabbed my extra blankets and laid down on my couch. I would never do this for anyone else. I would just drop them off at the hospital wing or someone take them there, but with Ginny I felt like I had to. Like it was my responsibility.

I kept looking over to where she was laying. I saw her chest slowly falling up and down. I slowly fell asleep, knowing she was safe.

***Ginny's POV***

I woke up to someone opening a door. I slowly sat up. My head was pounding and I was somewhat light headed. I groaned.

"Sorry if I woke you." I looked towards where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" I said covering myself with blankets.

"Your actually in my room."

"What?" I looked around. "What happened? Why am I here? What did you do to me?"

"You were poisoned last night by Notts. You should have known better than to take a drink from a Slytherin like him. You are here because you passed out and my sister was long gone with my best mate." He sounded irritated when he talked about Blaise and Avery.

"And I never did anything to you. I just carried you here, put you in my bed and I slept on the couch."

I looked towards the couch and I saw blankets neatly folded on one of the cushions. He went and grabbed two little glass bottles.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"What are those?"

"One is a hangover potion and one is to make sure you don't get sick form the poison. Or more sick." He tried to hand it to me.

"Did you just say not to accept drinks form Slytherins?"

"I'm not like every Slytherin."

"Oh right you're worse."

"Ginger you know me!""

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"You use to like that."

"That is before you changed."

"Just trust me this once." He said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I quickly drank the two bottles. I noticed my headache and lightheadness go away quickly.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thanks I guess."

"Your welcome and you can trust me alittle."

"I guess." The door flew open.

"Draco have you seen Ginny?" Avery said breathing heavy.

"I'm right here Ave."

"Thank Merlin!" Blaise came in shortly after.

"I told you Draco would have her well taken care of."

Avery ignored Blaise comment and continued to talk, "I'm so sorry for leaving last night Ginny!"

"It is okay Avery."

"No it is not okay. I would have stayed Notts wouldn't have tried anything."

"He probably would have tried sometime. So don't worry. I'm completely healthy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Your brother surprisingly took good care of me."

"Surprisingly?"

"Draco, honestly you probably won't be nice for another eight years." I said.

"Honestly when will you get it through your head that I'm doing this to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected! I'll believe it when you prove it. Also start acting like a brother to your sister. Even though she doesn't have all of the same blood you do."

"That hurt her, didn't it?"

"A lot even though she tried to hide it. I know Avery well enough to know what hurts her."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"I think you should."

"Where did they go anyway?"

We both sighed. "Avery." "Blaise." Draco and said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"You don't approve?" I said to Draco.

"It is my best mate and my little sister."

"So they like each other so what? Leave them alone."

"You said something too!"

"That is because she is always disappearing!"

"She seemed to do that when we were younger too."

"Yeah."

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "I think I need to leave." I said.

"Why?"

"Because my brother is probably wondering where I am."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not I really do need to go. If I don't make it to breakfast he'll freak."

"You can eat here. You can order whatever you want."

"Dra-Malfoy I have to go."

"Stop it! Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because you would rather call me Draco, but because you always have to listen to your brother you won't. You don't have a mind of you own!"

"You're the one who doesn't have a mind of his own! Bye Draco."

"I'm right and you know it!"

"Stop it!" I said storming out of his room. I went and got my uniform from Avery's room. I knew Draco was right. I did always listen to my brother. I don't know why I did either. Maybe it was because I don't want my mum to be mad at me or I didn't want anything bad to happen to me again. I made it to breakfast right in time. Ron, Harry and Hermione were just getting there.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was staying with Avery. I do that every first night of school."

"Well you should have told me."

"I don't have to tell you everything Ronald!" I heard a laugh come from behind me.

"Is the littlest Weasley finally starting to have a back bone?" He started to clap. "Congrats."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Protecting your little girlfriend again Potter?" I don't think she needs your protecting."

"I think she can decide that herself." Harry said.

"I think I can talk by myself! I don't need to be protected like I'm a two year old! I can take care of myself too!" Draco smirked.

"Get that bloody smirk off your face, Malfoy. You aren't perfect either. So go and fix your own problems."

"Oh I was going to once you fixed yours." He hissed and then walked away.

I followed him with my eyes until he sat down by his sister. I knew Avery would probably give in to Draco easily. She always use to look up to him, plus he was the only person that really cared about her in their family. She tried to ignore him for a few minutes, but then she turned around and gave him a hug. Draco looked over at me and smiled, actually smiled.

I knew then that I had to stop following Ron and Harry and had to stop listening to their every word.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Try outs for quidditch will be next week on Saturday."

"Alight, Great!"

"I think your brother is trying out too."

"Oh great." I said rolling my eyes. "Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Well we are in for a rough year." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just said that it is great and should get going."

"Oh okay. Well I will see you later." I nodded.

I walked outside and to my favorite spot. It was a big tree right near the lake. I sat down and pulled out some of my unfinished summer homework. This year Dumbledore decided to bring us back on a Friday so we had the weekend to finish homework or meet new people or to catch up with old friends. I liked the idea of it. It made me feel less stressed.

"Well my job is done." Draco said coming up behind me.

I jumped. "Do you stalk me?" I asked.

He smirked. "It is my favorite hobby."

"Oh I bet, creep." I said trying to hide a smile.

"No, I don't stalk you, I was just walking outside and saw that red hair of yours and decided to come down here and join you."

"So you decided to come out here right after I did. Sounds pretty stalkerish."

"Can't I just sit next to you? Is it going to be that bad?"

"Maybe. How did you know it was me and not my brother? I mean he does have pretty long hair now."

"Well one your brother is never alone, two you always sit here and three your hair may be as long as your brothers, but yours is darker."

"You are really starting to sound like a stalker."

He rolled his eyes. "Can I just sit?"

"I guess, I'm just doing homework."

"Do you need help?"

"Not from you, besides I'm doing potions."

"Then you don't I guess. I heard that you were moved up a year."

"Yeah I was, it was a huge surprise to me. Snape isn't a big fan of me."

"Snape doesn't mind you. You're the only Weasley he can stand, but he isn't going to be teaching potions anymore anyway."

"I've heard. Harry told me."

"Of course Potter would know."

"Draco."

"What can't I just say of course? I mean he is your friend and Dumbledore's pet." I glared at him.

"Dumbledore doesn't really talk to Harry much anymore, he is kind of busy. With Voldemort-"

"Ginny." Draco hissed.

"Draco, you used to not be scared of saying him name."

"I was six! I didn't know anything about it."

"Well you shouldn't be afraid of a name."

"I'm not afraid of the name. I'm just use to being told to fear it."

"Alright, but anyway with you-know-who wanting to start the war soon, but you should know that."

"I'm not a death eater!" Draco said louder than what he wanted to. "See!" He hissed, shoving up his sleeves. There was no mark, just his pale white skin. I wanted to run my hands down his forearm, but I kept my distance.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I just figured that your father would have gotten you marked by now."

"It's okay." He growled. "I'm sure everyone at the bloody school figures I got it already."

I looked back down at my homework. I needed to go back to ignoring Draco. He continued to sit next to me, it seemed like he didn't care that we weren't talking. I slammed my book shut. He jumped and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Why now? Why did you wait so long to be like 'Let's try to be friends with Ginny now.' Why did you wait so long to decide to change?"

"Because I had to have everyone believe that I didn't like you anymore and I had people watching my every move for Father, but now he is in Azkaban so I can open up a little."

"You had everyone believing you hated me a long time ago, believe me. No one knew we were friends before school. No one believes me when I say we were. They still think I'm crazy for hanging out with Avery."

"Why would people believe you? I'm not trying to be mean, but it has been known forever that Weasley's and Malfoy's hate each other. Slytherin's just think you're trying to make you're self better than just a Weasley or trying to get into my pants." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Perv."

"What I never said that I was trying to! But I am the Slytherin Sex God." He laughed.

"Oh believe me I've heard from about every girl."

"You believe them?"

"Why wouldn't I, maybe not everyone, because I don't think you would sink that low to shag some of those girls, but you have girls hanging over you 24/7."

"Oh, well good thing you know I do have standards."

I rolled my eyes. "Back on subject though."

"Sorry. I still do have to act different around you in public, because if any Slytherin tells You-know-who that I'm hanging with you things would change for the worse. I shouldn't even be sitting here."

"Then leave! I'm not making you stay here."

"You can't act like this doesn't bother you. You know what would happen if we became close again. You know what he did to you last time!"

"I'm not weak anymore. He found about Harry and-"

"Just used you? Almost Killed you? He is going to use you again this time too if he can get to you! He saw how Harry cares about you in your first year and he knows how he cares about you now! He knows your friendship is getting stronger."

"How-How do you know all of this?"

"I'm never going to be a death eater, but that doesn't mean I don't go to the meetings, I can't just tell my father I don't want to. I have to pretend to be evil, pretend I honor the dark lord and want to be the top man if anything happens to my father. It doesn't work that way. The only way I can get away from all of this is to run away."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I want to finish school. I want to be here at Hogwarts, even if I don't look like I care about this school. I would rather be here than anywhere else. If I run now they'll try to find me too, because half of them have nothing better to do with their lives."

"You have thought about this haven't you?"

"Loads of times. Every time it ends with me staying here though. I don't think I could leave Avery here alone. She would be unprotected, plus my father told me I had to stay here and he will find anyway to get me back here."

"Oh"

"Do you believe anything I say?" He asked.

"I don't know. It is hard. You can't expect me to either. I've been treated like shit for five years now, longer if you count when you guys stopped showing up and you expect me to believe you and forgive you? I don't think I can do that. Even if I did I wouldn't trust you, I would never be close to you. You are still going to act like a jerk in public anyway. I can't pretend to hate you in public and then be friends with you in the background. It is never going to stop. You would probably just leave again anyway and I don't want to go through that again sorry." I said getting up and gathering my things.

He looked down and sighed. "Can we try?"

"I don't think I can handle that. If you truly are changed you won't care what people think. If you do change I am always in Avery's room." I said starting to walk away.

"Ginny!"

"I don't want to get hurt again Draco." I whispered. I knew he heard me because he rubbed the back of his head and his shoulders sunk.

"I cared about you Draco, you were my best friend along with Avery and then you disappeared and then when I see you next you're a completely different person, who hated me or acted like you did or whatever you were doing! Then five years later you want to pick back up from when we were kids you have to be kidding me!" Tears were starting to form.

"I'm not trying to pick back up from there. We can start all over again."

"Sorry Draco, there is too much past behind us. Like I said I'll leave you alone, if you leave me alone please."

I started to walk again. I needed to get away from this. I shouldn't have even started anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AN: You guys are amazing! Thanks for the review. Again this is not mine. The Plot and Avery are all that I own!**

I walked back to my dorm. I couldn't believe what Draco was saying or maybe I could. I don't know! I am so confused about all of this. Everything had a good excuse, he said everything so meaningful. I just couldn't put the past behind me and forgive him. I would end up never being able to forgive myself if I did. I didn't know now if he was going to hurt me, but I don't think I want to take the chance. I didn't want Avery to get hurt either, but I wasn't going to pull her away from her own brother.

A month went by and Draco and I didn't talk again. Draco tried to, but I continued to ignore him. Avery tried to tell me to talk to him for the first few weeks, but gave up and said I would talk to him when I wanted to. I was now sitting by Avery in Dark Arts. Snape had just handed back our latest test and essay. I sighed and slammed my head into the desk.

"I don't think your brother was right about Snape liking me."

"What now?" I showed her my two papers. "You failed both of them." She whispered.

"Yeah! I studied so hard for the test and I thought I wrote my paper really good, but I guess not."

"Aw man! Ginny doesn't that mean you're failing this class now?"

"I'm pretty sure. I should talk to Snape, see if there is anything I can do. I can't fail! My mum would flip!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your mother's howlers either!"

Class continued to go by rather slow. At the end of class I was gathering my things when Snape asked me to stay for a few minutes. I walked towards the front of the class.

"You wanted to speak with me professor?"

"Do you know your current grade in this class, Ms. Weasley?"

"I can guess, professor." I said looking towards the ground.

"You are failing Ms. Weasley, but since I'm being kind today I am going to give you another chance."

I looked at Snape. "What would that be?"

"You will have a tutor at least three times a week for the remaining of this semester or until I feel that you improved enough."

"Okay, that sounds fair. Who is my tutor?"

"I have a few people interested; I have to talk to the other teachers to see who would be best. I will let you know by owl tonight or tomorrow morning."

"People are interested in tutoring me?"

"They do not know who the student is; it is just a thing to look better on people's resumes."

"Oh okay. Can I leave now?"

"Yes Ms. Weasley." I turned to leave. "Oh one more thing Ms. Weasley, whoever it is you already gave your word, you can't back out now." I nodded my head at him. Did he really think I was going to not to it because of someone, this was about my grade not who my tutor was!

Avery was waiting for my outside of the classroom.

"What did Snape want?" She asked.

"To talk to me about my grade. I guess he does care a little about me, he has never done anything for any of my other brothers. Anyway though, I have to be tutored three times a week until the end of this semester."

"That isn't that bad. It will really help anyway."

"Yeah I can stand it. I find out tonight who the tutor is."

"Who do you think it will be?" She asked.

"Probably Hermione, he said he had to talk to the rest of the teachers. All the teachers love Hermione, she is at the top of her class."

"Of course! That won't be bad at all then, you guys do get along together anyway."

"Yeah, but I need to get to my next class! I will talk to you tonight! I'll meet you in your dorm after classes!"

"Okay!"

I was so relieved when classes were done for the day. My brothers and Hermione were right fifth year is the hardest year! I felt so overwhelmed with homework! I slowly made my way down to the Malfoy Dorms. I said the password and headed in.

"About time! I've been down here for ten minutes!"

"Sorry! I had potions we got out late. Plus I am hulling all of these books! Can you believe how much homework we have?"

"I know it gives me a headache just looking at it!"

"Well we should probably get started then."

Avery sighed and nodded. We sat in silence and did our homework. I kept looking at the clock, wondering when the owl would get here.

I groaned, "I can't sit here and wait! I can't concentrate on my homework at all!"

"The mail should probably be here at supper Ginny! I don't know why you are thinking it is going to come here."

"Well I didn't think they would do that to me in front of everyone. I mean what if it is someone I don't like! I have to calm myself down! Snape said I had to do this, I can't change my mind afterwards."

"Well why would you?"

"I don't know! It would have to be your brother if I was thinking about changing my mind, but why would it be him?"

"Um Ginny he is the top boy in his class and he is getting a better grade than Hermione in DADA."

I stared at her. "No, they wouldn't do that to me! Avery it is going to be him! Why didn't I think of that before! That is why Snape told me I couldn't change my mind now! Oh Merlin!" I slammed my head on the table.

"Stop doing that Ginny! You'll be fine! Draco is only there to tutor you, he doesn't know he is tutoring you anyway."

"I'm done doing my homework now! I'll do it after I find out who is tutoring me. Plus we have to go to dinner." I said loading my books up.

"Yeah. You can keep your books here during dinner. You'll probably come back here anyway."

"True, I'll probably have to let some steam out to you." She laughed.

Avery and I headed up to the Great Hall for dinner; we went our separate ways when we entered. I sat down next to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hey Mione." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just over loaded with homework that is all."

"Oh, well I didn't know how that felt. I love doing homework, but I bet Ronald and Harry know all about that."

I tried not to laugh, only Hermione would say homework is fun and not over loading. "Harry and Ron how did you deal with it?" I asked.

"We had Hermione to help us of course!" Harry said smiling.

"I bet she would help you out." Ron said shoving his face with food.

I stared at Ron. "I think I can manage by myself thanks."

"The only advice I can give you then is don't wait till last minute. That is what Ron and I did all year and then we were stuck cramming everything in the last minute." Harry said.

I nodded. "Thanks Harry, that is actually good advice." I continued to eat. I kept looking around, hoping that an owl would not arrive here.

I was almost done with my dinner when I heard an owl. I sighed and looked up. Dumbledore's owl was flying down towards me. I closed my eyes hoping it was for Harry or Ron. I heard a thump right in front of me.

"Why is Dumbledore sending you something Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet Ronald." I snapped.

"Well open it!"

I sighed. "Maybe I'll wait till later, I'm trying to finish my supper."

"I don't get why you don't just open it now, it might be important."

"Well if it was extremely important I think Dumbledore would have came and got me. It can wait till after I'm done eating." He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

When I was done eating I got up quickly. "Well I will see you guys later. I'm going to finish my homework with Avery."

They all nodded. I got up and looked towards the Slytherin table; I caught Avery's eyes and pointed my head towards the door. She stood up and said something to Draco and left the table. We walked together to her room.

"So have you opened it yet?"

"I couldn't bring myself to open it in front of my brother. Could you imagine what he would say if it was your brother!"

"Oh yes! 'Ginny you can't have bloody Draco bloody Malfoy being your tutor! Why didn't you bloody tell us you suck at DADA! Hermione is the bloody smartest witch that has ever went to Hogwarts!'" She said trying to mock Ron's voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The voice might not sound like that, but all the bloodies would be in there!" She nodded while laughing.

We sat down on her bed. I held the note in front of me. I stared at it for what felt like years.

"Ginny just open it!"

"I can't!"

She grabbed the envelope from me and ripped it open. "There." She said handing it back to me.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_ After several days of talking it through with other teachers and Headmaster Dumbledore, We have decided who would be best for tutoring you in DADA. There were many candidates, but this student was excelled in this class since year one. The tutor is willing to work with whoever it is and is available _every day after class until they have quidditch practices. The name of your tutor is on the next page.

_Best Wishes,_

_Snape and Dumbledore_

I threw the front page on the ground and gasped when I saw the name on the second page:

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I sat there without moving, I don't know if I was even breathing. I was in shock. I know I told Snape that I would allow anyone to tutor me, but I didn't think about Draco. I really thought Hermione was the only choice I had.

"Ginny, earth to Ginny!" Avery yelled. I looked towards her. "It's my brother isn't it?" I nodded.

She laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"Your face! I never seen you so scarred in my life! Ginny it is not going to be that bad. If you want you can do the tutoring sessions in here and I could sit in here the whole time!"

"You would do that?"

"I'm your best friend; of course I would do that! It is not going to be that bad anyway. Draco has quidditch practice at like 5 or something so it is like two hours."

"But it is 3 days a week!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, but get over it. You need this! You don't want to be stuck working somewhere horrible!"

"No I don't, not one bit. But you don't have to be smart to play quidditch."

She stared at me. "But what if you change your mind or no one picks you then you are stuck working at a bar or something filthy!"

"Okay okay! I get your point. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"Snape never said you had to like it." I sighed, I knew she was right. I had to get over this thing with Draco, it doesn't mean I have to be friends with him, but I at least needed to be civil with him.

There was a knock on Avery's door. Blaise popped his head in. "Hello darling." He said to Avery.

"Blaise!" She screamed and jumped up to give him a hug.

"I'll leave." I said.

"Oh hello Ginny. How are you?" Blaise asked.

"Oh just peachy." I muttered.

"Ginny just found out that Draco is going to be tutoring her." Avery said.

"Oh Ginny it won't be that bad!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get going, so you two can have you alone time."

"Ginny you don't have to go." Avery said.

"It's okay. I need to get the rest of my homework done, and I think I need to be alone."

"Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course!"

I grabbed all of my things and headed out to her common room. I almost made it out, but the front door opened and Draco walked in. "Great." I whispered.

"Gin-Weasley I mean." He said looking behind him. I looked past him and saw Pansy.

I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy."

"Pansy, meet me in my room. I need to make sure this filth gets out."

"Okay Drakie." I snorted and then laughed as she left.

"So what is your real reason Drakie?" I said fluttering my eyelashes.

He glared at me. "Do not call me Drakie, Merlin I hate it!" I smirked.

"Well tell me what is going on then… I don't have all day." I sighed.

"I see you got your letter." He said pointing at my hand. "I got mine too." He said raising his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I guess I should get this over with. Just because you're my tutor does not mean we are going to be the best of friends! We do it down here and Avery will be present. Got it, great." I said turning to leave.

"Now I have a say in all of this. You need to get over your hatred, I don't bother you anymore, so get over it! I'm the tutor I get to choose and you are never going to learn anything if your with my sister. We would never study. So we study either in the Library or in a empty classroom."

"Like I would be alone with you. " I hissed.

"I really don't think you want to be in the library either. The Golden Trio tend to be in there."

I groaned. "Fine we will study in an empty class room. I have quidditch the same days you do, but after you guys. So Monday, Wednesday and Friday's work best or Saturdays when I don't have games."

"Good. Well I'll find a class room and owl you. Right after classes we will meet there on Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically. He glared at me. "Don't you have a slag to please?" I asked.

"You don't know anything!" He hissed and stormed away.

I shrugged and walked to my room. I jumped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle tutoring sessions with Draco. Either it was going to be bad or really bad. The bad being the fact that I might let him into my life again and trust him again. The really bad was that I end up trusting him then having my heart broken again. I Knew I wasn't ready for either. I knew it was going to happen at some point. Avery and Blaise had been pestering me about it for a month now It seems. They trusted him so easily. I don't know how they could do it. I understand Blaise, Draco has never done anything bad to him. They were closer than any friendship I knew. Closer than Ron and Harry! But Draco hurt Avery and Avery just fell right back into having Draco be her favorite big brother, that means the world to her. Draco hated me for eight years and now wants to be best friends. I really felt like this tutoring thing was a set up and they knew it was going to be Draco all along.

I fell asleep shorting after, dreaming about what I would be like if Draco, Avery and I were still all best friends and nothing happened to split us apart.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I know it has been awhile! I had to add the last sentence, because I am thinking about doing an alternative point. It would be a completely different story. But would have Ginny going back in time and things changing and they are still all best friends… haven't decided yet. So look out for that when this is all done! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
